Runaway
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: Teen fic Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a home for runaways & trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long to start this, my sister's just moved out so I've been working on my room and stuff lately and haven't got round to starting, anyway here's runaway I haven't done a kid fic or wrote John yet so bear with me peeps okay. LOL anyway I'll stop now and let you read.

* * *

Runaway

Chapter 1

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

The door of the small rented apartment flew open, swinging back so hard that it hit the picture frame on the wall cracking the glass and sending it to the floor. Fourteen year old Sam Winchester marched through, eyes narrowed, fists clenched, blood streamed down his face from a inch long gash on his forehead and trickled down his arm where the glass window he'd been thrown through had sliced his arm.

'Don't you walk from me!'

Sam froze and considered turning around to face his father, but instead carried on down the hall to the small room that was his for the duration of their stay in Nebraska. John Winchester cursed loudly as the door slammed, wheeling around he confronted an eighteen year old Dean, who was standing a little way back in the entrance hallway. 'Go talk to him.' John said before pushing past Dean to head back to the truck.

Dean sighed, rubbing his arm, which was nicely bruised thanks to the fucking poltergeist which had jumped them. 'Sammy.' Dean pounded lightly on the door. He heard the soft footsteps approaching and stepped back as the door opened slightly. 'Hey kid, wanna talk.' The door slammed shut again. _Or not. _'You want some help with your cuts.'

'No!' The curt reply was all he was going to get and he knew that.

'You know Dad's really pissed.' Dean said.

'I don't give a shit.' Dean was a little taken back, when did Sam start cursing. 'I didn't ask the fucking thing to throw me through that window!' Dean heard Sam yell followed by a loud thud as something was thrown against the wall. There was another thud and Dean gave another heavy sigh, Sam needed to cool down.

'Sammy-'

'IT'S SAM!' Sam threw something at the door causing Dean to step back further.

* * *

Dean moved back into the living space, sitting down in one of the flowery pressed old age flowery couches he reached for the remote control.

'Well!' John's voice startled Dean; man that guy was good at sneaking up.

'He's angry; I think he's punching holes in the wall of something. You know yelling at him about that poltergeist wasn't fair, it wasn't his fault-'

'Sammy got hurt today and because of him you did too, he's lazy Dean, he doesn't try hard enough. You need to train him better.' John told him. 'I don't want to see another mistake like that Dean. You understand!'

'Yes Sir.' Dean looked away from his fathers accusing green eyes. 'I'll talk to him later.'

John nodded before handing him the duffle. 'They need cleaning.' John said, taking a couple of the guns and moving to his room, which was the first room. Dean ran a hand through his hair. _Need to get a haircut. _He thought. _Hairs getting a little long, well not as long as Sam's, kids like that frikking cousin It. _He looked up as he heard another thud from Sam's room followed by some yelling from John. The argument continuing through the walls. Dean grabbed a gun and began emptying the barrel.

* * *

Sam looked up as there was a light tapping on the door, he had no doubts it was Dean, John normally came charging in with no concept of privacy. Slipping form the small bed he crossed the room and pulled the door open a crack. 'What?' He asked, scrubbing at the dried blood on his face. He hadn't even attempted to clean the cuts; they weren't bad and stopped bleeding on their own.

'Dad has dinner ready.' Sam could see Dean's green eyes watching his head, then travel down to his arm. 'You might want to clean up first.' He said.

Sam nodded. 'Fine.'

'I can help.'

'It's cool Dean.' Sam smiled, it wasn't a big smile but it was enough to please Dean who smiled back before leaving Sam to come when he was ready.

Sam sat down at the far end of the small table, his eyes never met Johns or Deans, Dean had obviously at one point gone out and gotten a pizza, though for the life off him he wasn't sure when. He thought it had all calmed down when John suddenly said.

'You messed up today Sammy.'

'What!' Sam dropped the pizza.

'You messed up, you know better than to let them get that close, you just stood there I trained you better then that.'

'I didn't let it get me Dad, what the hell was I supposed to do there wasn't any iron around!'

'Don't raise your voice to me Sam!' Sam rolled his eyes. 'We up your training tomorrow, you're getting slow.'

'I'm busy tomorrow.' Sam yelled getting to his feet.

Dean's green eyes darted from his Dad to his younger brother. _Here we go again. _He thought.

'Doing what!' John had stood up too.

'I'm meeting up with some kids I met!'

'It's not important you can skip it Sam. This is important.'

'Important! Dad its training, hell I don't want to train anyway!' Sam yelled. He could see Dean stand up in the corner of his eye.

'Tough, because at the moment you're a liability to me and your brother!'

Sam fisted his hand. 'I'm sorry about that Dad but I don't care, I don't care about hunting or this stupid crusade you've got us on!'

'So avenging your mother is stupid.' John yelled.

'Killing this thing isn't going to bring her back Dad she's gone-' Sam was cut off as a fist struck the side of his face, knocking him to the ground, he bought one hand to his face, staring up with fearful hazel eyes.

'DAD!' Dean yelled, green eyes open wide.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So what did you think of chapter 1, click review and tell me. Everyone R&R Chapter 2 should be up soon so keep an eye out. Hope it was a good start. 


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway

Chapter 2

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

Dean reached for Sam, but the youngest Winchester pulled back out of touch, before scrabbling to his feet and running for his room.

John looked as if he was in shock; he was looking at his hand in horror. He looked up at Dean and instead of the normal admiration in Dean's eyes it was pure hatred, confusement. 'Dean…I never meant…I got angry, what he said about Mary…I would never.' He ran a hand over his face.

'You hit him Dad. How could you hit him!' Dean shouted. 'You lost control Dad.'

John sat down in the chair. 'I'm sorry, but your mother died for him Dean, it is as much his duty as ours to avenge her, he…I don't understand him….I…' He trailed off as Dean shook his head. 'I'd never hurt you boys.'

Dean's eyes met with Johns, Dean knew that their Dad was truly sorry, but that didn't excuse what he had done.

* * *

Sam froze as Dean knocked on the door, he knew as always it would be Dean. Grabbing the duffel he was filling with clothes he threw it under the bed, then wiped the tears hastily from his face, wincing as he brushed the slowly bruising area where his dad's fist had struck.

'Sammy.' Dean's muffled concerned voice called through to him. 'Sammy can you open the door please and talk to me.'

Sam hesitated before pulling it open a crack.

Dean could see the red and puffy eyes and he mentally winced as he saw the swollen cheek. 'Sammy, Dad didn't mean to.' He started.

'Yeah right, I bet he's been itching to give me a good whack.'

Dean put his hand on the door and pushed it open as Sam tried to close it. 'Don't you dare say that?' Dean hissed. 'Dad loves us, it was an accident, you shouldn't have started talking about Mom like that.'

'Do you really agree with the way he raises us Dean, are you happy?' Sam asked.

Dean looked almost shocked at the question. 'Of course I'm happy, I think he could do better but he does his best for us Sam, he always has.'

Sam shook his head. 'I don't understand you Dean.'He tried closing the door again only for it to be pushed back open.

'Stop trying to shut me out Sam, ever since you turned thirteen you've been a right brat.' He saw the cold gaze given to him and silently wished he hadn't said that.

'You and Dad both huh.' Sam said, before pushing Dean out room. 'Well I'm sorry but i'm not like you two Dean, I want a normal life, I meant what I said about hunting, I don't care, I hate it, I hate this life, I hate I haven't any proper friends, Hate that I'm not normal, I hate Dad and I hate you!' Sam yelled slamming the door on a shocked Dean.

* * *

Dean never bothered him after he had slammed the door, it was like he had expected, and for the first time inmany anight, the apartment was eerily quiet.

Right on cue at about half eleven his bedroom door opened a crack and through faked sleep he could vaguely make out Johns silhouette in the door. Then again at midnight, just like always Dean opened his brother's door to check on him. Sam closed his eyes tightly as Dean looked at him.

'I'm sorry Sammy.' Dean whispered to what he thought was a sleeping Sam.

Sam sat up as the door closed, it wasn't Dean's fault, why was he apologising. Sam ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair, and then pushed the hair from his eyes. He heard the click of lights and Dean's door at the end of the hall slam shut. He waited another half hour, then sliding out of his bed; already fully clothed he pulled the duffel and his coat from under his bed, pulling out a white envelope he left it on his pillow. He slid open the bedroom window.

He climbed out onto the sill, he looked down at the street, they were on the fourth floor, he suddenly felt dizzy and his head shot back up, mentally slapping hismelf for looking down, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before, he'd snuck out a few times, thanks to the oddly shaped tree that twisted past his window.

Leaning forward he grasped the thick branch and swung himself out, shimmying across the branch until his feet reached the fork in the tree. Then with the agility that his father had pressed into him, he descended, as soon as his feet hit the ground, he was running.

* * *

Dean was always the second to wake, his father was always the first always walking before six, whereas Dean preferred to have at least seven hours sleep a night, however for some strange reason Dean's eyes just snapped open, no tiredness no drowsy wake, his eyes just sprung open, lifting his wrist he pressed the button on the side of the watch. As it lit up he groaned as the digits 4:13 blinked back at him. He closed his eyes but again that nagging feeling kept pulling him into wakefulness. Finally following instinct he got to his feet and started moving down towards the living space.

He paused as he reached Sam's room, he knocked lightly, knowing Sam was going to kill him for waking him up. He knocked a little louder. He smiled, Sam knew better than to sleep through this, pushing the door open he had every intention on scaring his brother. He was halfway across the small room when he noticed the bed was empty. 'Sam.' He said. He looked around him, before darting out the room and running to the bathroom, empty. 'Sammy!' His voice became more anxious as he ran through the living space and into the kitchen.

'Sammy! This isn't funny.' He yelled running back to his room. 'Sam!'

John stumbled out into the hallway, gun held out in front of him, instantly on the alert. 'Dean what the hell is going on.' He turned as Dean pushed past to look in his room, before darting back out into the main area constantly searching.

'I can't find him Dad, he was there last night.' Dean babbled. 'I checked on him…He was there…I swear to god he was there.' John grabbed Dean as he went to pass him.

'What are you on about Dean?' He noted the anxiety and fear on his eldest son's face. 'Dean, what's wrong?' His grip tightened.

'Dad Sammy's gone.' Dean whispered his green eyes moist. 'I can't find him.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So what did ya think, shall I carry on? Or not? Like I said I haven't done kid fic before so I really need you opinions R&R and hopefully tomorrow there will be a chap 3 and 4. Until then…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway

Chapter 3

Summary- Teen fic Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a home for runaways & trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

John released his grip on Dean and barreled past him into Sam's room. 'Did you check if he'd gone out?'

'Gone out, Dad it's gone four in the morning, where the hell would he go?' Dean watched his father hunting around the room, checking for clues as to where his youngest could be. 'Shit Dad, what if something has grabbed him and I slept through it.' Dean grabbed his hair. 'I didn't even…I mean….we had a fight…'

'Dean, I don't think he's been taken.' John stood in front of the open closet, which was empty. 'He's runaway.' He frowned and looked over at Dean. 'Was the window closed last night?'

'I…I don't remember.'

'Damn it Dean think!' John shouted.

'No, it was closed.' He was staring at the closet. 'He wouldn't runaway Dad.' He sunk down on the bed, his face portraying utter disbelief. He put a hand down on the pillow and felt the crisp envelope he had placed his hand on. He picked it up and swore loudly. The envelope was addressed to him; Sam's rushed scratchy writing was easily recognizable.

'Give it here.' John demanded.

'It has my name on it.' Dean argued.

'Now Dean!' John held out his hand and Dean slowly placed the envelope in it.

John ripped it open and scanned the letter; he gave a snort of disgust and flung it at him, before storming from the small room. Dean picked the letter from the floor and began reading;

_Dean_

_I know you're probably really angry at me right now, but I just had to say I'm sorry and that I don't hate you. I know you won't understand why I left, but I need time Dean, away from hunting, away from Dad, I can't keep this up Dean I need time to find myself._

_Love you bro_

_Sam x_

_Oh Sam _Dean crumpled the letter in a ball and held it in his hand. _I'm not leaving you on your own out there Sam, I'm finding you and bringing you home, whether you like it or not.

* * *

_

Dean grabbed the impala keys from the table passing his father. 'Dean wait.'

'I'm going to look for him Dad.'

'I know, but put on some pants.'

Dean looked down; he gave a stupid grin as he realized he was only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. He looked back up and saw the hurt in his dad's eyes. 'We'll find him Dad.' _I promise._

'I know.' Was all John said before disappearing into his own room.

Dean quickly ran back and grabbed a pair of jeans and his boots that were beside the door, attempting to put the jeans on while he walked back to the door, the Impala keys held between his teeth. Finally pulling up his Jeans and buckling them, he shoved a boot on each foot and grabbed his wallet from the stand by the door.

* * *

Sam had been walking for ages and damn he was tired, he looked down at his watch. Almost five. He had found himself in a small town, he didn't' really know how far he had walked and ran, but he knew he was quite far from the apartment. He spotted several people walking around, but being early it was pretty much deserted.

Rounding the corner he walked straight into a man. 'Sorry.' He stammered as he backed up. He went to move around when the man grabbed his arm, spinning him round. 'Hey.' Sam tugged at his arm. 'Let go.'

'What you got in the bag kid.' Sam was swung around and pushed down an alley.

_Great away from Dean for nigh on five hours and you get yourself mugged, way to go Sam. _Sam chided himself.

'I said what you got in the bag kid.' The taller of the men reached forward to grab at Sam's bag. Sam smiled and dropped the duffel, the taller man ran forward, only to be met with a sharp kick to the stomach before he could touch it. Sam smiled broader and twisting in the grip he took the smaller one by surprise by reversing the situation and flipping him over his shoulder. Yeah being freakishly tall for a fourteen year old had its advantages. The man released Sam, Sam backed away crouching into a fighting position.

'Son of a bitch, I'm gonna gut you.' The smaller one pulled a knife from his jacket. Sam turned away, but suddenly felt the taller one grab him around the waist, lifting his feet clear of the ground. Sam swore and began kicking out. The shorter man quickly threw out some punches to Sam's stomach and face.

'I'm so not in the mood for this.' Sam gasped as the punches stopped.

'What is with you kid, you're a freak you should be begging for mercy.'

'I've faced worse things then you.' Sam threw his head forward, then back sharply breaking the nose of the man holding him.

'Shit!' The man dropped Sam, who went into an immediate roll, coming up on one knee, a .45 in his hand. 'The kids loaded.' The taller man shrieked before taking off running, the shorter one backed away slowly before taking off too.

_Holy shit. _Sam lowered the gun, his hands shaking like mad, he fell to his knees. He'd never been more scared in his life; maybe hunting did have some perks. He took several deep breaths before standing back up and swinging the duffel back over his shoulder.

'Hey boy!' Sam turned around sharply, gun raised as a man yelled.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That's chapter 3 peeps, hope it didn't disappoint. So everybody R&R, that's the little purple button below. (Smile sweetly and bats eyes) Anyway THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. Until Chapter 4… 


	4. Chapter 4

Runaway

Chapter 4

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

Dean knocked loudly on the chipped green door of what would be his fourth apartment. When he heard nothing he knocked louder still, satisfied when he finally heard the cursing of someone inside and a soft thud, Dean almost laughed. The door was pulled open sharply to reveal a man around the same height as Dean; he was red in the face and limping. 'What is it?' He fumed.

'Who is it Henry?'

'One of those Winchester kids from upstairs Clarissa, go back to bed.'

Clarissa shuffled into view wrapping her dressing gown around her. 'Hey Dean.' She smiled as she sighted the brother. 'You ok honey.'

'Have you seen Sam.' He asked.

Henry rolled his eyes and moved away, obviously wanting to go back to bed. _Grumpy assed lazy shit. _Dean thought, hell Clarissa was alright, but her husband was an ass, how a nice girl like her found someone like him. 'He's missing; you haven't seen him have you?' Dean asked again.

Clarissa shook her head. 'Sorry Dean, I haven't seen him.'

Dean nodded appreciatively. 'Okay, sorry for waking you.'

'I'll tell you if I see him okay.' Clarissa smiled before shutting the door.

Dean sighed and moved to the next door down, continuing until he ended up outside by his Impala, he ran a hand over the cool metal, before wrenching the door open, he started searching the streets. _How far can one fourteen year old go? _Dean tapped anxiously at the wheel; the normal music that blared through the car was at a low hum as he scanned the sidewalks for anyone that even resembled his brother.

* * *

After driving around the town several times he finally stopped at a diner he and Sam had visited once before, pulling the car over he ran in, pushing past the small queue of which there was many protests he opened his wallet to a picture of him and Sam, that had been taken a few weeks before and held it out to the cashier.

'Have you seen him?' He pointed to the picture of Sam.

'Sir, you have to go to the back of the line.' The cashier stammered, obviously a little taken aback by Deans abrupt behavior.

'Have you seen this kid?'

'Sir-'

'Answer me god damn it! I just want to know if you've seen him!' Dean slammed his fist down on the counter startling the girl.

'No I haven't…now please leave.' The girl said. 'Or I call the cops.'

'Fine, bitch.' He whispered the last part quietly. He pushed his way out and back to the car, angry he kicked the tire

'Where are you Sam! Why would you do this, did I do something wrong! Is it because I yelled at you I'm sorry ok! Sammy!' Dean yelled. A part of him hoping Sam was nearby and would come barreling from the bushes with that stupid lop sided grin on his face. 'Please.' He said quieter.

* * *

John looked up hopefully as he heard the front door open, but when Dean came in alone and shook his head, the hopeful glint faded away.

'I couldn't find him Dad, I drove all the way around this fucking town and I couldn't see him, I asked some people and the neighbors…Where the hell is he Dad!'

'I don't know.' John stood up and grabbed his phone from the table.

'Dad this is not the time to have a chat with someone!' Dean growled. His fist tightening around the keys in his hands, he could feel them digging in to his flesh.

'Dean, I'm…I'm ringing the morgues and hospitals.' John said quietly, the normal husky commanding voice was gentler and in a way sadder, Dean had never heard that in his voice before and it frightened him.

'Dad…Sam's not…He …we can't involve people Dad….I mean…If they found him…the bruises…' Dean sat down on the sofa, head in hands. Emotionally drained he rubbed at his tear brimmed eyes.

'Dean I haven't any other choice.'

'We can look some more first Dad.' Dean stood up.

'Get some breakfast Dean.' The husky commanding voice was back and Dean stiffened. 'I mean it Dean, the last thing I need is for you to get ill.' Dean wasn't sure if that was sentimental or the hunter side of his dad speaking, it was hard to tell with his father.

* * *

Dean sat for half hour, listening to the conversations through the kitchen doorway; he had forced a piece of toast down, but nothing more, he didn't feel like eating, as he listened relieved as his Dad thanked and ended each call, as he relayed Sam's description and then said thank god. It was like a breath of fresh air.

He heard his Dad tapping in the keys for thefifth hospital,then heard the runaway story then the description, but what came next wasn't the same.

'Are you sure?' His Dad sounded worried.

'When…' Dean swore his heart stopped beating; he moved into the room, he saw his Dad wipe furiously at his face, that wasn't right. 'Of course…we…I'll be over soon as possible…Winchester.' He dropped the phone quickly and turned to see Dean staring at him.

'Dad.' Dean shook his head.

'A John Doe was bought in an hour ago…'John took a deep breath, Dean backed away shaking his head. 'Dean, he fits Sammy's description…Dean…'

'No…no, no, no…It's not Sam.' Dean said defensively.

'They've asked me…to…to identify the body.'

'No…It's not him….I just…I just…' Dean stumbled back as the words sank inand John had to grab his arm to stop him from falling. 'Dad…it's not him, it can't be…' His eyes were glazed in shock and he let himself be lowered onto the sofa. 'When…'

'Now.' John whispered his voice hitching slightly.

'I'm coming.' Dean said.

'Dean no.'

'It could be…Sammy…It…I need…' Dean let his head fall in his hands. His head continued to shake. 'I need to Dad, I need to.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know a little crappy this chapter, but it'll get better. Anyway R&R tell me what you thought. Sorry if I'm disappointing! I'm trying I really am, anyway I'll see you tomorrow at chapter 5 (I HOPE) until then…. 


	5. Chapter 5

Runaway

Chapter 5

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

John pulled the truck into the space nearest the hospital, cutting the engine he shifted in his seat so he was facing Dean. 'You can stay here.' He said, softly.

Dean looked to his father then back out at the hospital. 'No, I want to see for myself.' Dean said.

'It's just, Dean…if this is…is Sammy…I just don't…I don't want that to be the last thing you see.' He finished tears swimming in his green eyes.

'It's not him Dad…It can't be….I would know, I'd feel it.' Dean said trying to explain, he shook his head and climbed from the truck, slamming the passenger door behind him.

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, secretly wishing he could have that optimism.

* * *

Dean felt numb, as they got to the nurses station, he could vaguely hear his father talking, but it was like being underwater everything sounded so muffled and far away. When John moved away from him he followed blindly, his body no longer had the confident pose that eighteen year old Dean Winchester used to have, gone was the smile and lively step as he followed his father and nurse down countless hallways.

The thought that he was going to look at a corpse, possibly his brother's made him feel sick and he had to stop and support himself on the wall.

'You alright ace.' John had to ask, he knew it was a stupid question, it want something that was said so often it rolled off the tongue and Dean replied in the same way, a swift nod of the head and an attempt at a smile.

'It's just down here.' The nurse said, her voice layered with pity, which just made Dean want to slap her, he didn't want her pity. John nodded and patted Dean on the shoulder, his pathetic attempt at comfort. Damn he missed Sam.

The nurse led them down to the pathology lab, indicating that this was the room they had to enter. She pushed the door open slightly. 'A John Winchester.' She said, before nodding at them both and leaving them to enter.

John and Dean exchanged glances and John couldn't help but notice Dean's face had grown paler and his hands, no matter how hard he clenched them, shook.

A blonde haired woman looked up from her corner desk as they entered, hastily dropping her pen and wiping sweat from her hands she extended it to John who took it a little reluctantly. She looked shocked as she sighted the teenager standing forlornly behind him.

'Sir, are you sure you wish for him to see this.'

John looked behind at Dean. 'It may be his brother, he wanted to be here.' John said, Dean nodded as if to reassure the women it was fine.

'Now it may be a little hard I understand. The teenager was bought in nearly hour and a half ago now-'

'How…' Dean coughed and tried again. 'How'd he die?'

'Beaten to death.' The women said quietly. Dean now understood why his Dad and the women didn't want him here. He was angry John hadn't told him, because he knew his father knew because he wasn't shocked by the answer, he merely hung his head to avoid Dean's gaze.

'Are your ready?' The lady said quietly as she stopped by a body. The Winchesters nodded. The lady pulled back the sheet and Dean reeled back and fell to his knees, a short laugh of relief rattled through him and he heard his dad gave a relieved sigh.

'It's not him.' Dean laughed, unsure how else to respond, 'Oh thank god, it's not Sammy!'

John rubbed at his eyes, but couldn't take his eyes from the young teenager on the table, so similar in appearance to Sam that it frightened him, looking at the teenager, which the bruised and swollen face and the slash marks on his cheeks and the bruises that peeked from under the rest of the sheet, it reminded him of the horrors of the human world and it made him all the more concerned about where his son was and what could happen without Dean or himself there to protect him.

* * *

'Put the gun down kid.' A dark haired man, Sam thought he couldn't be more than twenty five, edged forward slightly, arms outstretched in a sign of friendship. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Damn right you aint, now leave me alone.'

'You handled yourself well there kid.'

'It's Sam, and thank you.' Sam lowered the gun, something inside him told him this guy was alright.

'I'm Jamie, what are you doing out on the streets so early.'

'I could ask you the same thing.' Sam said, the gun hung limply at his side, but Jamie knew that this kid could whip it up and fire without a moment's hesitation.

'Looking for kids like you.' The gun was back up now.

'You're sick keep away from me.' Sam backed up.

'No.' Jamie laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. 'Runaways, my names Jamie Halloway, I run a home for runaways, Halloway House.'

'I'm not a runaway and you can't take me to a home.' Sam said backing up further, until he felt the wall at his back.

'So you walk the streets at early hours of the day with a duffel, everyday.' Jamie smiled and Sam realized that that smile was so like Dean's and it instantly made him trust the man. 'Look I just want to help, I was a runaway too once, and I just like helping kids who suffered like I did.' Jamie frowned slightly as he recalled his own past. 'Just…why don't you come to the house and meet some of the other kids, then you can decide, I won't force you though, I mean I'm sure you could do with a good breakfast to say the least.'

Sam smiled. 'I don't think you'd lie to me, hell I do have a gun in my hand.'

'You're a smart kid.'

'So I've been told.' Sam laughed; picking the duffel from the ground, but keeping the gun close no less. 'So how far?'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Chapter five is done, hope it was alright and I didn't disappoint, and you can tell me that by R&R, it makes m day. Anyway hope to see you at chapter 6, until then…. 


	6. Chapter 6

Runaway

Chapter 6

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

Halloway house was big to say the least, an old Victorian style manor with large gardens and a set of metal gates that led up a drive, Sam looked up at Jamie as he opened the gate, Jamie didn't look the type to own such a large house.

The house was situated right at the end of town, surrounded by a few smaller houses and several fields.

'Come on Sam.' Jamie said politely as he opened the gate to let him past first, the gun was wedged back in his waistband, but as he grew nervous he felt his hand moving towards it, feeling the cool metal somehow soothed him.

* * *

They were walking up to the house when a girl and a boy ran towards them, the boy was around Sam's age, but a little shorter in height, but stick thin, the dark curly haired girl was probably a year or so younger than Sam, but she was equal in height to the other boy.

Jamie reached out and caught the boy on the arm as he passed by. 'Twiggy give Kirsty back whatever you took.'

'I didn't take anything Jay.' The boy smiled brightly adn tried to look innocent.

'Liar.' The girl said, a smirk playing on her lips. 'He took my purse.'

'It was empty anyway.' Twiggy laughed, running a hand through his short blonde hair and tossing the purse to her. 'It's so easy to wind you girls up…Hey who's this.' Twiggy only just noticed Sam, who was standing behind Jamie just out of sight. 'Whoa kid, you're face is a bit banged up.'

Sam smiled nervously. 'Names Sam.'

'Richard, but call me Twiggy, everyone else does.' He pointed behind him at the dark haired girl. 'That's Kirsty, I'd watch yourself with her though, she's feisty.'

Kirsty huffed and walked up to Sam, slapping Twiggy on the arm as she passed. 'Ignore him. Hey Sam, welcome to Halloway.' She extended her hand and Sam reached out to shake it.

'Why don't you show him around Kirsty then bring him in for breakfast.' Jamie said, he pushed Twiggy ahead of him. 'Come on mouth, you can help Molly cook today.'

Sam watched them leave then turned to Kirsty. 'I don't know if I should be here.'

'Nonsense, all runaways are welcome.'

'How do you know I'm a runaway?'

'Sam, it's easy to see someone who is just like us.' Kirsty took his arm and started walking him to the house. 'So why'd you runaway.'

Sam shrugged. 'I'd rather not say.'

'I understand, I didn't ant to talk about it once, but now…My mother died in a car crash, my dad turned into a drunk, used to beat me. One day I decided I'd had enough and upped and left…Did your dad do that?' Asked pointing at his face.

'Hell no…muggers.' Sam partly told the truth, the bruise on his right cheek was his dads doing, but they didn't need to know. 'My father is just very controlling.' Sam said. 'My mum died when I was a baby.'

Kirsty nodded. Both heads snapped up as a loud crash and a scream echoed from the house. Kirsty was running, Sam slightly ahead, dropping the duffle at the door he rushed into the large foyer, he saw Jamie shoot past and up the steps. A blonde haired girl followed by a smaller boy darted into the foyer. Kirsty grabbed the girl. 'molly you alright.'

'It wasn't me, it was Tessa.'

They heard another crash from upstairs and some yelling. Twiggy charged past with a black haired boy. 'What's going on?' Sam yelled.

'Where's the noise coming from.' Te black haired boy paused and turned ot look at Molly.

'I think its Tessa's room.' Molly said clutching the younger boy to her.

Sam ran after the other two boys, Kirsty following. 'Sam wait.'

* * *

Jamie was trying to open one of the doors, ramming it with his shoulder. He pounded on the door. 'Tess! Tess! You okay!'

Sam beat Twiggy and the black haired boy, Matthew, to the door. 'Stand back.' His Dad had taught him where the weakest point of a door was and the best way to kick it open. Stepping back he raised his leg hitting the door in just the right place, it swung open.

He looked in shock as the dark haired teenager Tessa was backed in the corner; a spirit was surging towards her. Sam could feel the chill as he stepped in the room and began searching for something.

There was no iron in this damn room. Stepping in he waved his arm. 'Hey ugly, come and get me.' The Spirit turned and charged at him. Sam backed up, still goading the spirit. 'Come on you dead psycho freak.' Sam ran past Jamie and the other boys who instantly leapt back as the spirit, intent on catching Sam moved past them.

* * *

Sam past Kirsty who was standing at the top of the steps, the spirit vanished and Sam stopped eyes searching. It was gone. As he reached the floor at the bottom of the stairs he stopped and looked around him, the old hunter mode kicking in.

There was a bang and a cabinet shot sideways hitting Sam in the side and sending him crashing to the floor. Twisting he reached out for anything and ended up grabbing a horseshoe which had fallen from the top of the cabinet.He threwit at the spirit. The spirit hissed as the iron hit him, vanishing. The cold air was goneindicating it wouldn't be back for awhile at least. He felt Hands picking him up.

'Sam are you ok.' He heard Jamie ask.

'Oh I'm fucking perfect.' Sam said as he was pulled to his feet. _So much for getting away from hunting. _The luck of being a Winchester.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **So how did you like chapter 6, good bad. R&R and tell me. I thought I'd put a little action in here at the end, hope you liked.

I'm quite ill at the moment, I'll try and get chap 7 and 8 up tomorrow but it could end up being just one chapter. Damn cold, I mean it's been in the high twenties for the last friggin four days how the hell did I get a cold. (Live in the UK)


	7. Chapter 7

Runaway

Chapter 7

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

'Dean what are you doing?' John called as Dean indicated for him to pull over and then climbed from the truck.

Dean looked at him and gave him a small smile. 'I'll meet up with you later Dad, I've got stuff to do.' Dean saw his Dad nod and watched him drive off. Dean turned and walked to the library, he needed to find a good computer.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by at an agonizing pace, he picked up the papers he had printed and looked at his watch. 'Twelve already.' Dean said out loud. Sam had been missing now for at least seven eight hours.

He felt his cell buzzing in his pocket and dropped the papers in his panic to answer it. As he pulled it out the words DAD flashed at him. 'Dad!' He answered. 'Have you found him?'

'I was just checking up.' His Dad's voice said and the hope he had momentarily felt faded just as quickly.

'I'm good.' Dean lied.

'Do you want me to pick you up?'

'I'd rather walk actually Dad, if that's ok.'

'Sure, see you at the apartment.' Then the line went dead. Dean picked the papers and turned to find a very miffed librarian. Dean gave her a brilliant smile, but she continued to stand with hands on hips and a deep frown on her face. Dean decided to play the sympathy card. 'I'm sorry, it's just my brother is missing and I thought it could have been him, you haven't seen him have you.' Dean asked, lifting up one of the pieces of papers, showing a missing poster Dean had created with a laughing thirteen year old Sam in the middle, he put on a pathetic pout just to add to the effects, he didn't want to deal with a shitty book keeper.

The librarian softened. 'I'm sorry kid I haven't. Now just don't let it happen again, people come here for quiet.'

Dean nodded and handed her a sheet. 'Could you keep this here, my brothers a right geek and he might turn up here at some point.'

The librarian nodded. 'Of course, I'll put it near the desk.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

'Posters Dean.' John looked at the posters in his hands.

'Yeah posters dad, look its one of the best ways I could think of.' Dean argued.

'But posters. Look Dean, I don't think Sam wants to be found.' John sighed. 'And you'll only draw attention to us.'

'What, he's missing for less than a day and you've already given up.' Dean exclaimed.

'No, Dean, Sam ran away and we both read that note, I think we should give him time-'

'No!' Dean shook his head. 'I'm going to find my brother and bring him home; I can't believe you're just forgetting about him.' He noticed the newspapers strewn about and he frowned. 'You're not looking for a new hunt already are you?'

'Dean…'

'I don't believe this.' Dean frowned. 'Sam is more important then a stupid hunt.' Dean grabbed the posters and his jacket. 'I'm going out; don't expect me home any time soon.'

* * *

John sat up until ten, Dean had been gone along time and he was starting to worry that he'd lost both his sons now. Finally he decided he'd go and look for Dean, but had barely stood up when he heard the keys in the door. He sat back down.

'Where have you been?' John asked as Dean walked into the apartment.

'Where'd you think I went?' Dean shot back.

'I don't like this attitude.' John said and rose up to full height. Dean quailed slightly and moved away. He softened. 'Look I know you're worried about Sam, I am too-'

'You don't act like it, it's almost as though you're glad he's run off.' Dean said coldly, his green eyes glared at his Dad.

'Don't! I am not glad your brother is gone, but I know Sam-' John started, but was cut off immediately by Dean.

'You know nothing about Sam!' Dean yelled, waving his arms in frustration. 'What's his favorite color Dad…?' A pause. 'Blue…Favorite food…' Another pause. 'Cheeseburger…Favourite subject…English, which girl he liked at school…Melissa Granger, or how about how he sleeps at night…the way he curls in a ball always facing the left, one hand under the pillow and one on top.' He stopped as he felt his eyes growing wet with the coming tears. 'You don't know anything about Sam dad, hell its me he comes to when something's wrong, me he comes to when he's afraid or sad or needs to talk about a girl or school. Me! And I am going to find him whether you want me to or not.'

'Dean.' John moved forward, but Dean stepped back.

'Just leave me alone Dad.' Dean walked towards his room and found himself pausing at Sam's room, with the urge to check on his brother, like he did every night. He fisted his hand and walked on into his room. Throwing himself down on the bed he glared up at the ceiling, until sleep took him.

John sat on the couch, Dean was right; he didn't know anything about Sam, not really. He had always relied on Dean to look after Sam and in doing so he had lost the connection with him. Rubbing at his eyes he grabbed the truck keys and scribbling down a hasty note incase Dean woke he went out to look for his boy.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay I know that was a little pathetic, but just bear with me people, it will get better. So R&R for me people and tell me what you think. And I hope I'll see you at Chapter 8.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR ALL THE GET WELLS…I'm feeling much better still a not 100 but enough to give you the stories. Chapter 8 should hopefully be up later on today. Until then...


	8. Chapter 8

Runaway

Chapter 8

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

Sam slept uneasily; it was the first time he had ever been in a place without Dean. The first day at the home was weird, after they had helped Sam to his feet he had been introduced to everyone properly.

Molly and the little blonde boy, Alex, were brother and sister, their parents had died a year ago and not wanting to be split up and put into care they had runaway instead. They were young, Alex was nine and Molly was thirteen.

Matthew came from a controlling family, so he and Sam clicked almost instantly, and being two years old then Sam, the oldest in the home, he was very protective of the other children, they figured it was because Matthew's younger brother had died some years before he ran away. Twiggy came from a hard life, his mother was a drunk and used to beat him, he never knew his dad. Tessa was fifteen and was abused by her father; her mother had run off when she was only three so she'd never met her, Sam got on well wit all of them, especially Kirsty.

Sam had for the first time sat down with other kids, talking about something other than the werewolf he'd shot that night, eating lunch and dinner which was homemade and not something stuck in the microwave or from a diner. They talked about school and told bad jokes that made Sam smile and laugh, something he hadn't done in a while. Then they'd shown him to his room, next door to Twiggy's, it was huge, and clean and so unlike any motel room his father had dragged him round, he even had his own bathroom and his own double bed.

But as he lay in that bed he started to feel empty and he found himself missing Dean even more, scrambling form the bed he ran to the large closet in the corner of the room, pulling open his duffel he pulled out his wallet, inside was a picture of him and Dean. (the same one Dean had) Moving back to the bed he placed the photo on the stand next to it. For some reason he felt happier when it was beside him.

* * *

A loud crash woke Sam early in the morning, startled awake he jolted sideways and ended up falling off the bed. 'Dean.' Sam called out in instinct, forgetting for a brief moment where he was.

He heard footsteps and Matthew ran into the room. 'Good you're ok. It must not have been your room.'

'What's going on?' Sam mumbled as he detangled from the sheets. There was a louder crash and both boys ran out into the hallway, Sam heard some of the other doors flinging open behind him. They burst into Twiggy's room. There was a shattered lamp on the floor and the night stand was overturned.

'Twig.' Matthew called.

'Here.' A voice called.

Sam and Matthew looked at eavh other and thenbent low to see Twiggy hiding beneath the bed. 'Are you alright?' Sam asked, a smile hovering on his lips at seeing the fourteen year old hiding under the bed.

'Peachy, apart from almost having a lamp smashed into my brilliant brain, I'm great.' Twiggy crawled out from underneath the bed. Sam helped him up. 'And being a little embarrassed to be caught hiding under the bed.' Twiggy laughed. 'Fucking thing came out of nowhere.'

'Spirit.' Sam said. 'It's an angry one. Do you know who it is?'

'What are you on a bout kiddo?'

'We're the same age.' Sam smiled, but then his face grew serious. 'Do you know who the ghost is?'

'Hell no, and don't care.' Twiggy passed a hand through his hair. 'I just don't want it to eat me.'

Sam laughed. 'It can't eat you…' He started laughing, Twiggy frowned.

'Dude its dead.' Matthew laughed. 'Anyway even if it could eat you, it would throw you back up again, bad taste.' He laughed.

'Everything alright in here.' Jamie stood in the doorway, eyes bleary and hair tousled from sleep.

'Peachy.' Matthew and Sam said simultaneously.

'Hey you're up early.' Kirsty and Tessa stuck their heads around the door.

'You didn't hear the crash.' Twiggy said, the girls shook their heads. 'Well then it's a good thing Sam and Matt are here otherwise I'd be toast.'

'Mmm….speaking of toast, hey Tess go make some breakfast.' Matt said, smiling flirtatiously at her. She blushed and ducked out the room.

Sam smiled as Matthew threw his arm around him. 'The girls will want to go shopping later, so me and Twig will show you round town, then we can play some soccer at the park.'

'Really, my dad doesn't really let me play soccer, says it's not important.' Sam said. He saw Twiggy scowl and self consciously Sam covered his cheek.

'Well you can play as much as you like here.' Matthew said, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 'You don't have to worry about your Dad ever again Sam.'

Sam suddenly realized how bad he had made that sound. 'No my dad he's not like that…'

'It's okay Sam.' Twiggy smiled. He sniffed the air. 'Oh, Damn Tess is cooking bacon, I love bacon. Come on guys before the girls eat it all.'

'Or Alex, man Sam, he may be small but that kid can pack it away.' Matthew laughed.

'Yeah you go; I'll meet up with you in a second.'

'Oh ok.' Matthew smiled at him. He pushed Twiggy in the back. 'Move it mouth.' He said, using Jamie's nickname for the kid.

* * *

Sam waited till they left before going off down the hall; he knew he'd seen one down here. He lifted the receiver off the phone and dialed in the familiar numbers. It rang four times before the person on the other end picked up.

'Hello.' Sam stiffened at the familiar voice and couldn't reply. 'Sam is that you!' Sam willed himself to speak. 'Sammy come on bro answer me please. sammy...' Sam panicked and planted the phone back on the receiver, god he was such wimp. He wiped at his eyes and ran down the steps and to the delicious aroma that wafted from the kitchen.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 8 done and dusted, I hope its not dragging on, there will be more dean and john in the next chapter, I hope you're liking the extra characters, normally I prefer just Sam and Dean, but with them being separated, anyway. R&R for me and I'll hopefully see you at chapter 9. I enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason so I hope you like it too.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR, THANK YOU AS WELL TO THE PEOPLE ARE SO CARING ABOUT MY WELL BEING ITS REALLY NICE. I AM TAKING CARE OF MYSELF AND AIM TO BE IN PERFECT HEALTH TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THE BEST CHAPTERS POSS FOR YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

Runaway

Chapter 9

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

'Sam! SAM!' Dean continued yelling into the phone even as it went dead. He looked up as it heard his dad come crashing in to the room; he dropped the phone on the bed.

'Was that Sam.' John asked, one hand on the door frame.

'I think so.' Dean said somberly, rubbing at his eyes, which were still blurry from sleep.

'Well did he speak, is he ok?' John asked, his eyes scanning Dean's face for an answer.

'I don't know, he didn't say anything.' Dean watched his dad pick up the phone. 'It's a withheld number.' Dean said before John could press any buttons. 'Uh Dad…'

John lowered his head slightly so the elder Winchesters had full eye contact. 'I'm sorry about what I said before.'

'I know Ace, your worried about Sam, I am too.' John said throwing the phone back to Dean who caught it easily.

'I know you went out looking for him last night.' Dean said. 'You should have said, I would have come too.'

'You needed to rest.' John said coming over to sit beside Dean.

'I'm gonna have a shower, then I'm gonna drive round town for a bit.' Dean stood up. 'What about you.'

John smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder. 'I've been up for a while kid, couldn't sleep, as soon as you're ready we'll hit the streets.' John said quietly. 'But get some food first kiddo, I aint seen you eat anything in a while.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean said. His dad ruffled his hair as he left the room. Dean cast a look at his phone and he frowned. Why would Sam hang up, thinking about it only increased his concern.

* * *

'Why do you want to go to the library?' Twiggy asked, he was walking backwards, arms behind his head.

'Research.' Sam said.

'Research what.' Tessa asked.

'Your ghost.'

'You know you're a little obsessed.' Twiggy said, turning around as he walked into a lamp post.

Sam laughed. 'It kinda runs in the family.'

Matthew hoisted Alex up further on his back; he was currently carrying the kid in a piggy back ride. He looked at Sam and nodded. 'It's cool Twig if he wants to go to the library let him. We can go play some soccer afterwards; we'll come back and meet you in like an hour or so. That cool.'

Sam nodded. 'Perfect.' Matt pointed down to the left and reeled off a list of directions that made Sam's head swim. 'Uh…thanks.' Sam laughed. He gave them a short wave and crossed the road.

Sam sat down at one of the computers and logged on. He typed in Holloway house, but didn't receive any information; he frowned and walked up to the desk. 'Excuse me.' The librarian turned to see him.

'Can I help?'

'Yeah, I'm looking up some information on Holloway house and I was wondering if you knew what it used to be called.'

'Oh that used to be the old Burgess estate, such a tragedy.' Sam smiled.

'Why what happened.'

'You look familiar.' The lady frowned.

Sam shook his head. 'I haven't been here before….uh the Burgess estate.'

The lady continued to frown but then shook her head. 'Old man Burgess, was murdered, he used to be such a sweet old man, god know why anyone would hurt him, house has been abandoned for years until that sweet Holloway kid bought it, you should have seen it before…'

'Yes, but how did the Burgess man die and when.' Sam said clearly impatient.

The lady frowned. 'Are you sure I don't know you.' Sam sighed heavily and the lady put her hands on her hips. 'Fine, beaten I think, about ten years ago um…I think he died on the 29th July. Uh three days from now…Why do you ask again?'

'No reason.' Sam smiled, wandering back over to the computer, now he knew the old name and the man he might be able to recover some more information.

* * *

He was sat for barely fifteen more minutes before there was a sudden thundering of footsteps and Kirsty and Twiggy ran in, the librarian shushed them, but Kirsty instead waved a piece of paper at him. 'Sam!' She ran over to him and slapped the poster down on the desk.

Sam frowned and picked it up. 'It's me.'

'No shit.' Twiggy gasped. 'Man, you're family are looking for you.'

'Really.' Sam smiled. He saw the lady suddenly bend down and pick up a sheet of paper from under the desk, looking from it to Sam. 'Come on.' Sam grabbed the poster and the few bits of paper he'd researched, then taking Kirsty's wrist they ran.

* * *

Dean frowned as his phone started ringing, being in the back seat of the Impala, he pulled over to the side. Once the car had stopped he leant over the seat and flipped open his phone. 'Hello.'

'Is this Dean.' A lady's voice said.

'Speaking.'

'You're missing a brother.' Dean sat bolt upright, both hands grasping the phone. 'He was just in my library.' Dean finished the conversation quickly before hanging up and ringing a different number.

'Dad…' Dean laughed as his dad answered. 'Geek boys at the library.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know not one of my best chapters; sorry about that, it should get better. But R&R for me anyway people and chapter 10 should be on its way…until then…. 


	10. Chapter 10

Runaway

Chapter 10

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

'Maybe we should go back to the house.' Kirsty said, looking around, her, the group had arrived at the park and were currently seated at the base of a large oak. 'I mean if your family is looking for you, you don't want to be seen.' 

'If I don't want to be seen I won't be.' Sam said, standing up. _I know they'd look for me,butthey put upposters, I didn't think they would be that worried. _

Matt pulled the soccer ball from the bag and kicked it to Sam, who caught it on his chest and let it drop to the ground, where he started skillfully kicking the ball up and keeping it up using his knees. He gave acocky grin, not unlike his brothers.

'You're good, I thought you said you're Dad didn't like you playing.'

'I said he didn't like it and it wasn't important, but me and Dean used to play sometimes when Dad was out hun…out and at school during gym.' He kicked it to Twiggy. 'Dean's better than me though, he's better at most things,e xcept i got the brain.' Sam laughed as he imangined Dean's face. 'I think i'm gonna get the height too, but i wouldn't tell him that.'

'Dean your brother.' Molly asked.

'Yeah, Dean's the best a little over protective, but he's…he's Dean, he's my best friend.' He said, suddenly feeling quite awful. 'He's such a nice person, he's always been there for me, you know, he raised me basically.'

'Sam you miss your brother and Dad don't you, when you talk about them, especially Dean,your face kinda lights up, it confuses me, makes me wonder why you left them.'

Sam looked away from Matthew, scuffing at the ground with his foot. 'Look I don't want to talk anymore about it; we came to play some soccer didn't we.'

'Fine boys V girls.' Matthew said.

'That's hardly fair.' Tess argued, standin up, putting hands on hips and leaning slightly.

'Oh come on it's completely fair, we have Alex as well.' Twiggy patted the kid on the head.

'But there are only three of us.' Molly argued. 'And we're girls.'

'I'll play on your side.' Sam smiled. 'And we'll kick their asses.'

'I'd like to see you try.' Twiggy laughed.

'That would be too easy.' Sam laughed.

* * *

Dean pulled over at the side of the park. He saw John's truck park up behind him and he got out and ran to him. 'The librarian said they headed this way.' 

'Damn right.' John said smiling. 'Isn't that him?'

Dean followed his Dad's finger; he noticed the unmistakable brown shaggy hair and long legs. He had the urge just to run in and grab the kid, through him in the Impala and drive him home, but he knew they had to take it slowly. 'Yeah, looks as though he's got himself a girlfriend.' Dean sniggered as he saw Kirsty throw her arms around Sam and hug him as he scored a goal.

'Come on Dean.' John's voice sounded light and relieved as he sigthed his youngest, healthy and happily playing.

Dean followed John across the field, resisting the urge to start running. They were halfway across the field when Sam turned and saw them.

Dean and John stopped and the three Winchesters just stood looking at one another.

Then Sam did what neither of them expected and that was run, Sam grabbed the arm of the two girls near to him and he ran. It broke Dean's heart as his brother started to run. 'SAMMY WAIT!' He yelled. 'PLEASE! SAM!' John grabbed Dean arm and pulled him to the left.

'Come on Dean, we can cut him off this way. We'll bring him home kid. I promise we'll bring him home.'

Dean could only nod as he kept up with his dad's long strides.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know another quiet chapter, so as to be nice and because it's a little short andfor some reason I'm on a roll I'm going to put up a third chapter today with hopefully a little action in it. Hope this didn't disappoint too much. And I wish to see you at Chapter 11… 

OH R&R FOR ME PEOPLE AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWS SO FAR.


	11. Chapter 11

Runaway

Chapter 11

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a hostel and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

The others had followed Sam as he started running. Kirsty and Molly, the girls he grabbed were tugging on their arms. 'Sam slow down.' Kirsty cried as Sam's fingers tightened around her wrist.

'What's the matter?'

Sam pulled them into an alley and Matthew, Twiggy, Tess and Alex followed him in.

'What the hell.' Matthew said rounding on him, slightly puzzled.

'I'm sorry, I panicked those two guys I was looking at, they're my brother and Dad.'

'Really, you're brother is hot.' Tessa smiled, recalling the brief look. She saw Sam frown 'Sorry.'

They pushed back against the walls as Dean came running past. He paused just short of the alleyway. 'Sammy! You there! Just talk to me bro. Sam!'

Sam pushed the others back. 'Any way we can get back to the house from here.'

'Why don't you just go talk to him?' Molly said. 'They seem to really care.'

'I know they do, but if I talk to him, he'll make me go back and I'm not ready yet, I still need time.' Sam looked to Matt. 'Well.'

Matthew moved to the fencing at the end, he cupped his hands together and bent low for the others to use his hands as a boost. 'Fence hopping okay with you. We jump over here, cut right, over another fence and we come out near the grove cafe, then left from there through the alley and homes only a few blocks away.'

Sam nodded and indicated for the others to go first. 'Sounds good.'When it came to him he told Matthew to go next. 'I can climb it, you go.' Matthew nodded and joined the others on the other side. Sam stepped back and ran, gripping the fence he swung himself up.

'Sam.' He was sitting on the fence, ready to swing over when a hand grabbed his foot. He looked down into those damn pleading green eyes. Dean's voice was calm. 'Sam, get down.' Sam tugged his leghard freeing it from Dean's tight gripand swung it over. 'Sam!' Sam hit the floor hard sending aching jolts through his knees; he saw Twiggy waiting and ran after him.

'Damn it Sam.' Dean stood back before clearing the fence easily. But by the time he had landed Sam was gone. Pulling his phone from his coat he dialed his Dad's number. 'I lost him Dad.'

* * *

'That was close Sam.' Kirsty laughed rubbing at a bit of dirt on her jeans. 'You make my day very interesting.'

'You got any paper.' Sam said, so far he'd been quiet. They'd only just stopped running and were about five blocks from the house. Kirsty frowned but handed him the poster. 'Only this.'

'Pen anyone.'

Twiggy held up a hand as if to say wait. Then moved over to where a traffic warden was writing a ticket. He casually bumped into her. 'Oh man, sorry.' Twiggy backed away and as he reached Sam he pulled out the pen he had pulled from her jacket. 'A little trick I used to do when picking pockets.' Twiggy shrugged. 'What do you need it for?'

'Who's the fastest runner here?' Sam asked as he scribbled down a note.

'Probably Tess.' Sam folded the paper and handed it to Tessa.

'Give this to my brother.'

'You serious.' Sam nodded. Tess looked to Matthew who nodded. She took the paper from his hands. 'I'll see you in a bit then.'

* * *

As the teenagers reached the familiar gates of Holloway, Sam froze. 'Matt, the window.' The large window on the front of the house was shattered.

'JAMIE!' Matthew yelled, Sam took the lead, as they raced to the house, there was yelling comingfrom inside coupled with the sound of something smashing, Sam kicked the door in his haste, not bothering to turn the handle. Sam cursed and crouched as vase came flying over head shattering on the wall, just narrowly missing his head.

The temperature in the house was freezing, Sam whirled on the others. 'Get outside now!'

'What?'

'NOW! Don't argue with me.' Sam said. The girls backed out onto the lawn with Alex, but Twiggy and Matt stayed where they were. 'NOW DAMMIT!' confused and slightly scared by Sam's tone they pulled out as well, just as the door slammed shut and Sam was thrown across the room, his back hitting the wall painfully.

'Oh you son of a bitch.' Sam muttered as he could feel blood wetting the back of his shirt. He had no idea what he had hit. 'Hey Burgess, why don't you show yourself.'

The temperature dropped further and Sam stood up. Walking backwards he moved into one of the back rooms. His eyes landed on a poker by the fireplace. He reached down; wrapping his hand around the cool metal, praying it was iron. 'Come on! What are you afraid of me? A little kid, come on Burgess.' Sam flew back and the form of Old Man Burgess hovered into view. Sam smiled and swung the iron around. There was a screech and the spirit shot back. It's form shifting and convulsing. Sam swung again and it disappeared. 'Man Iso needto burn you.' Sam flexed his shoulder and rubbed at his back. When he bought his hand round it was crimson. He swore and cleaned his hands on his jeans, then he remembered.

'Jamie.' Sam said, getting to his feet he ran from the room. As he entered the living room he saw the pale form of Jamie stretched on the floor. 'Oh shit. Jamie!' Sam crouched next to the body, his head turning as he heard the footsteps and the horrified gasps of the other teenagers behind him.

* * *

Tessa saw the black Chevy Impala and remembered seeing Dean get out of it. She ran a hand over the sleek metal bonnet, smiling. 'Hey!' Tessa pulled her hand back and stepped away as Dean ran towards her. Seeing the frightened look on her face, Dean lowered his voice. 'Sorry, I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Sam said you were a nice guy, i believ him.' Tessa said.

'You know Sam?' Is he ok…I tried talking to him…' He trailed off as Tessa thrust the letter at him.

'He wanted me to give you this.' Tessa said, as Dean took the paper she turned and jogged away.

Dean frowned and unfolded the letter, on one side was the poster he made, but as he turned it around he noticed Sam's scratchy writing.

_Dean,_

_Phone box corner of Canthum Way, 10 o clock tonight._

_Sam.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **Little better? I hope so. Anyway R&R and I'll have the next chaps up tomorrow. So I hope I see you there and I hope having three chaps make up for the bad first I put up today. Don't worry we'll be seeing more of that lovely Mr. Burgess in the next few chaps and John and Dean find a job, yep a job…can you guess where? Until then….


	12. Chapter 12

Runaway

Chapter 12

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a home for runaways and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

'Is he breathing?' Molly wept.

Sam moved closer to Jamie and pressed two fingers on his neck, Jamie groaned beneath his touch, small laughter's and sighs of relief echoed behind him. 'Matt ambulance!' Matt nodded and ran for the phone.

'No.' Jamie gripped Sam's arm, causing the young Winchester to jump. 'It's okay…I'm okay.' He tried rising.

'Oh Jamie.' Alex ran and put his arms around the man's neck, sobbing into it. Jamie hugged him to him, soothing the upset child.

'Is everyone alright?' Jamie asked, Sam saw him wince, Jamie saw the angry look on Sam's face. 'It's alright Sam really…a headache and a bump, but no blood.' He said, lifting a hand asking to be pulled up. Twiggy stepped forward to pull him up.

'Maybe you should go to hospital Jay, you could have a concussion.'

'I'm fine, girls can you clean this up.' He indicated the smashed and overturned furniture. 'Boys, help me find something to block up the window.' He winced again as he tried to move, swaying so much that he put a hand on the wall.

'Please Jamie, for us.' Kirsty grabbed his hand. 'If something happened to you…' Jamie weakened and wiped the tears from her face.

'For you.' He sighed. 'But I'll drive…no ambulance.'

'Cab.' Matt argued.

'I could drive you.' Sam said the hardened stares he received made him smile. He had a fake driving license and was a good driver, all part of being a hunter. 'Or not.' He laughed.

* * *

Thankfully Jamie was fine and he was allowed home straight away, doctors said he had a very mild concussion and a bruised rib or two, but nothing serious, anotheramusing and cramped cab ride andthey got back to the house around nine; those damn doctors took forever to do some of the simplest things. Meaning Sam would be home for the call he promised Dean, a call he wasdreading, not in abad way, butin a butterfly in the stomach kinda way.

Sam stood nervously by the phone, fingers tapping the wooden table. Kirsty and Tessa passed him twice and shot him anxious glances, they were all afraid; the last attack was the worse to date and for some reason they all looked to him for safety.

At 9:59 he was pacing, then as the second hand was at the five too he dialed the number of the phone box, which he had collected before they reached the home. He held his breath as after the first ring it was answered.

'Sammy.'

'Hey Dean.'

* * *

When nine o clock rolled around Dean snuck from the apartment, John had gone to bed earlier than normal, both Winchesters were hurt by Sam's reaction and yet slightly relieved to know their youngest family member was in good health, bar a few bruises, Dean hadn't told John of the note the girl had given him, it was addressed to him, not Dean and Dad, just Dean and he knew his brother well enough to know that meant come alone.

For half hour he drove in circles, needing the soothing tones of Metallica and feeling the comforting hum of the engine. When his watch said 9:59, he parked the car and moved casually to the phone box, he cast glances around, but didn't see anyone, and his brother was always punctual so when the last minute changed and the numbers 22:00 flashed on his watch he didn't jump as the phone rang.

'Sammy.' He hoped his voice didn't sound so shaky with worry.

'Hey Dean.' Sam sounded nervous.

'Hey kid, you know you've had me running in circles.' Dean laughed, rubbing at his head.

'Yeah…sorry.' Sam went quiet and an awkward silence hung between them.

Dean blew out a deep sigh and gripping the phone tightly he all but squeaked out. 'Come home.'

'Dean…I…'

'Please Sam, me and Dad, we need you to come home now, we…we miss you.'

'I gathered.' Sam whispered.

'You…uh you know…you know….we love you right.'

'Of course.'

'And that Dad never meant to hit you…Sam he was so upset afterwards.'

'I know Dean, but I didn't just leave because of our arguments…I don't want to hunt anymore Dean and if I come back then that's all my life will be…here...here Jamie can send me to school, I can grow up normal…'

'But you belong with us!' Dean yelled, he shot an icy glare at a curious woman as she passed by. _Nosy bitch. _

'Dean…' Sam started.

'Sam please…'

'Dean you need to give me time.'

'I've given you fucking time Sam, now come home.' Dean all but ordered. He heard silence on the other end. 'I need…Sam if you…I…' Dean squeezed his eyes tightly, how hard was it to admit to his baby brother how much he needed him, how hard it was to know he couldn't protect him if he wasn't there.

'I know Dean.' Sam said quietly almost inaudible. 'I love you too.'

'I don't understand this...I...meet me, let us talk face to face.'

'Dean you know if I do that then I won't be able to say no.'

'Good…Sammy, where are you?' He said the last part softly.

'Why?'

'I just want to know you're okay.'

'I'm fine Dean.' There was a loud crash in the background and Dean clutched the phone tightly.

SAMMY!' He heard a girl scream and he clutched the phone even tighter, his knuckles almost bright white. 'SAM! ANSWER ME!'

'It's okay Dean it's…KIRSTY GET DOWN!' He heard the phone drop and several more screams. He heard his brother's name being yelled, more screams.

'SAMMY!' There was another screech and the line went Dead. Dean dropped the phone and backed up, hands running through his hair. He fumbled for his cell. Several rings. 'Dad answer.' There was a click and the rough answer of "Winchester"

'Dad I need you to find every Jamie and Kirsty that lives in this town.'

'Why?'

'Damn it Dad please just do it!' He hung up and ran back to his car. The screams he heard running agonizingly through his head.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So how was it? R&R and tell me what you thought of the latest chapter (sorry beginning was a little weak). Next chapter is on its way. Oh and I've already wrote the first chapter of Not easy being me and I changed the plot slightly, it should be up as soon as I finish this story and so far I think it's one of the best starts I've written.

Anyway I was babbling! Chapter 13 should be up real soon….Until then….


	13. Chapter 13

Runaway

Chapter 13

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a home for runaways and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

Sam grunted as his head hit the wall, the phone cord in his hand snapped and he cried out as he lost contact with his brother. Kirsty was screaming and clinging to Tess, both girls crying. Matt was bleeding from his head, where a shard of glass had cut him.

'IRON! MATT FIND IRON!' Sam bellowed as he was thrown across the room. 'NOW!'

Matt nodded and pushing the girls ahead of him they spread out. Twiggy was cowering beneath his bed with Alex, the two pressed together. Molly stuck her hand underneathand tried tugging them out.

Jamie came flying up the stairs, the poker from before clutched in his hand. 'SAM!' He swung the iron through the ghost, which again convulsed, but not as badly as last time. He swung again and Sam scrambled away, taking the poker from Jamie he swung it hard again, the spirit finallyshrieked and disappeared.

Matt came running back in. 'I couldn't find anything!'

'It's okay. Sam said, rubbing at his back, the cut from early had reopened, he had had it checked at the hospital, thank god he didn't need stitches, but as his shirt stuck to him and the blood ran through he could feel the worry vibrating through the room.

'We can't stay here much longer, never has it been this bad.' Jamie whispered.

'But we can't go!' Twiggy pulled himself out from under the bed, latching tightly to Jamie. 'We can't afford another place, we have nowhere to go, we'll be taken into care!' Alex and Molly behind him clung to each other.

'How long has the spirit been here?' Sam asked.

'Since we've moved in, I mean it's always been friendly a few bumps, moved a few objects but never this.' Jamie held his arms up and looked around the now wrecked hallway.

'Have you moved anything, done anything to the house?'

Jamie shook his head. Matthew grabbed his arm. 'Wait the swimming pool, last month.' Sam turned to him. 'The pool, we dug up the barren patch of land at the end of the garden, those people came out and moved those graves, you remember!'

'You moved a gravesite!' Sam yelled, Jamie nodded. 'No wonder the damn thing is pissed! I'm surprised it's the only one you've got!' Now he didn't know if he'd researched the right person. 'How many graves!'

'Four, I think.' Jamie said quietly. Kirsty nodded in agreement.

'Where where they moved too!' Sam yelled.

'To the local cemetery, they were given plots on the edge. I didn't think it would be a problem, it was legal.'

'But the ghost doesn't think so, you disturbed his resting place.' Sam said. 'We have to find the body and salt and burn it.'

'What? What are you on about Sam and how do you know this stuff.'

'Let's just say it's the family business.' Sam said, and he smiled as he realised how much he sounded like Dean just then.

'What you ghost hunters.' Sam turned his head sideways to look at Twiggy. 'Oh god, your not.' Sam smiled. 'That's the life you were running from.' Sam nodded. 'Great job by the way.' Sam laughed.

'There's nothing I can do now, I'm hopeful the spirit wont return tonight, but just in case…buddy up.' Everyone nodded.

* * *

'Uh…I found fifteen Jamie's and eleven Kirsty's.' John said, looking up from the chunky laptop. 'You think one of them could be who Sam is staying with.' He asked, worry lanced in his green eyes, both Winchesters were worried after Dean had relayed what he had heard it had kicked them into action.

'I'd go for the Jamie's, he said that name more than once.'

'Next time Dean you tell me…you don't go behind my back on this you understand.' John said, not looking up from the computer. 'I wanted to talk to him too.'

'I…' He paused as his Dad frowned.' Yes Sir.'

'Here, what sort of radius you thinking.' John changed the solemn mood.

'Don't know, give me all of them.'

'What you going to do.'

'Visit there houses, what else. I'm going to find Sam dad, he could be hurt.' Dean said snatching the papers as they were printed out.

'Dean it's almost midnight, people are sleeping, like you should be.'

'Screw sleep Dad.'

John laughed, grabbing his coat from the back of the seat. 'Good answer, which one do you want to try first?'

Dean was reading through the names, when he started laughing.

'What's so funny Dean.' John couldn't help but smile at his son's outburst.

'Dad did your read these.'

'Not properly why?'

'Dad, this guy, read out the guys address and occupation.' He pointed at a name.

John frowned at his son's absurd behavior, but took the paper none the less. 'Jamie Holloway. Holloway House, 242 Perry Way. Uh he runs a home for runaways…' He looked up at Dean smiling. 'A home for runaways huh.'

Dean laughed again. 'That's where he is. I can feel It Dad.' Dean laughed again. Grabbing his keys from the table. 'Come on.' When John didn't move fast enough he grabbed his arm and dragged him through the door. 'Come on!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **How was that? R&R and tell me I love reviews, I would love if people could review for me! Again for some reason I am on a real role so I think I might put up the next chapter shortly. So keep an eye out…Until then…. 


	14. Chapter 14

Runaway

Chapter 14

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a home for runaways and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

Around one in the morning Jamie was awoken by the loud knocking at the front door. Stepping over Twiggy's sleeping form on the floor by his bed he grabbed a pair of jeans and hopped down the stairs. 'I'm coming.' He shouted as the persistant bangs continued, he heard one of the upstairs doors open and guessing who it was he shouted up. 'Shut the door Sam and go back to bed.' He heard the door shut; surprised he had actually got it right. 

Reaching the door he swung it open. 'Do you realize what time it is?' Jamie said as he glared at the two men on his doorstep.

'I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Holloway, I'm Dean Win…Winters and this is my father John. We were passing when…' He cut off as he smelt something; he turned to his father and tapped his nose. John tapped his own to confirm he understood.

'When what?'

'My car broke down, can we use your phone.' Dean said looking to his Dad who nodded.

'Fine, but make it quick and quite, my kids are sleeping.' He motioned to the kitchen, there's a phone through there.

'Winters?' John said. 'Why didn't you just say Winchester and...broken down car?'

'Dad, If we told him we were here to see Sam, do you think he would have let us in, besides this gives us the opportunity to check it out and see if he's here, besides did you smell that, sulphur, they've a spirit here, that's probably what all the noise was about, I'm certain.'

'They heard footsteps and Dean grabbed the phone and started talking to no one in particular. Jamie moved out the room and towards one of the rooms opposite.

* * *

'Who is it?' Matthew asked Sam. 

'I don't know.' There as a knock at their bedroom door and Sam pulled it open to reveal Kirsty standing there in her lilac dressing gown.

'Who's down there?' Matthew asked.

'Don't know.' Kirsty smiled. 'But we can check, come on.' Sam, Matt and Kirsty moved off down the hallway, treading carefully to the banister, Matt being the slightly taller one leant over as far as he could.

'Someone's in the kitchen. I can just make out shadows.'

They heard voices and the three of them ducked down as Dean came out of the kitchen and into the foyer. 'No fucking way.' Sam hissed. 'How'd they find me?'

'That's Dean. No way Jamie would have let them in.' Matt fumed.

'They would have lied to get in.' He shook his head. 'Figures they would find me sooner or later. 'I can't make out what they're saying though.'

'Come on.' Matt grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him towards one of the walls, feeling along it until he found a gap, he yanked hard until a large piece of MDF came away from the wall, revealing what looked to be a servants lift, one of those small ones you put the food and stuff on.

'That won't take our weight.' Sam said.

'It'll take yours and Kirsty's it takes mine and hers, we use it a lot for spying, go.'

'It's small, are you sure it's not going to collapse or something isn't it only meant for one.' Sam said.

Matt turned as he heard footsteps on the stairs. 'Go quick, I'll place the board in front, you'll hear everything but they won't see you or vice versa, then when you want to get out, just kick it hard, same down stairs.' Sam nodded and he and Kirsty clambered in. He blushed as they pressed against one another.

Matt had just replaced the white board when Dean appeared on the top step, at being caught he swore lightly. 'Hey kid uh…'

'Who are you?' Matt said, trying to act casual.

'Uh we're borrowing your phone to call a mechanic; I needed the loo, told to come up here.'

Matt smiled. He was a good liar. 'End of the hall to your right.' Matt said leaning against the wood.

'What was that?' Dean asked as he heard a small whirring noise.

'What was what?' Matthew glowered. 'Maybe I should call Jamie…'

'No.' Dean said, he smiled and backed up, passing the rooms of which most doors were shut, except one, as he casually peered in he sighted the picture on the nightstand and he smiled. _Gotcha. _Matt moved into the room and shut the door. Dean smiled and ran back down the stairs.

* * *

'You ok.' Kirsty asked as she lowered them down. Sam nodded. 

'Wait stop.' He said as he heard a muffled voice. He pressed himself closer to the surface in front.

'He's definitely here.' Dean's unmistakable voice.

'You sure.' That was Johns.

'Dad I saw his picture and some of his clothes, he's here.'

'Now what?'

'We find him, he wasn't in the room, so I have a feeling he knows we're here.'

'And what are we going to do Dean, kidnap him, because that's going to go down well.'

'Just talk to him Dad, that's all we need to do.' Dean said.

Kirsty turned to Sam. They exchanged silent glances. 'Sam, I can't believe they traced you here, they really care.'

'I know.' Sam whispered. 'I miss them I do, but my old life…' He shook his head.

'We can't force him Dean, as much as I want him to come home…'

Kirsty rubbed at her arm. 'Sam did it just get colder in here?'

Sam's eyes widened. 'Kirsty pull us out now.'

'Why? I thought you wanted to listen.'

* * *

Dean and John were trying to think of a plan when Jamie walked in. Both looked up innocently. Jamie crossed his arms. 'Are you sorted now, because it's late and I…' He was cut off as screams reverberated through the house. 

'FUCK!' Someone shouted. 'QUICK!' They heard the pounding of something in the walls accompanied by further screams. There was another thud and they heard something crash upstairs.

'KIRSTY!' Jamie yelled, running from the kitchen. They heard more yelling and Dean felt his heart stop when he heard the clear but loud shout.

'DEAN!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh I think that's enough chapters for today don't you? (Evil grin) next two chaps should be up tomorrow, they'll probably be the last, but you never know with me. Anyway R&R coz I love my reviews. YOU ARE ALL STARS MY FAITFUL REVIEWERS. 


	15. Chapter 15

Runaway

Chapter 15

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a home for runaways and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

He didn't know why the word flew from his mouth, maybe because he knew he was there, his hero, his brother, his friend. The last few days he had hid the emptiness he felt but now as he managed to pull himself and a screaming Kirsty up and violently kick away the wood, as they fell to the floor, the spirit flowing towards them, it was instinct, nothing else and as he heard the replying scream of his own name and the pounding of feet on the stair he felt whole, and as he protected Kirsty with his own body, he called the name again.

* * *

'What's happening?' Tessa looked out of her room.

'Stay there!' John yelled up at her. 'Shut the door and stay there!'

'Do as he says.' Jamie yelled as he pounded the stairs.

Dean and John were almost at the top when they heard a yell and saw Sam's body thrown against the banister. 'SAM!' Dean screamed as with the impact Sam rolled over the top, he froze. John ran past him.

Sam did a backwards roll over the rails, his hands flailing a pitiful wail emitted from him. He did a complete flip and as he did he felt fingers connect with wood and he gripped tightly onto it. His arms jolted painfully and he cried out feet kicking the air.

Dean leaned over the stair rails, almost mesmerized. 'DEAN!' John yelled as he the spirit threw him back. 'Help Sammy!' Dean found his legs again and charging past a frozen Jamie he ran the length of the hallway with amazing speed.

* * *

Kirsty was leaning over the rails trying to grab hold of Sam, but he was right at the bottom. Leaning down she grabbed him through the rails. 'I've got you Sam.'

'I'm slipping Kirsty you need to pull me up.'

'I can't.'

'Move aside.' Dean was suddenly beside them. Kirsty reluctantly released her grip. Dean leant over the bars, his fingers just grazing Sam's skin. 'Sam you have to reach for me.'

'I can't, I'll fall.' Sam looked down at the tiled foyer below and gave a weak squeak, it may have only been a first floor but it was a high roofed ceiling and a long drop on to solid ground, fingers turning white as they gripped the wood, ignoring the splinters which pierced his skin.

'I won't let you.' Dean said softly, his green eyes bore into the hazel of his brothers. 'You trust me right.'

Sam looked up at him. 'With my life.' Sam said quietly.

'Then do it.' Dean heard a yell from down the hallway and a girl scream. The spirit had thrownJohn through one of the bedroom doors. 'Sammy quick!' He stretched out further.

Sam took a deep breath and bringing one hand away he felt himself slide a little more and he immediately put it back on the rail. 'Sammy, trust me, I won't let you fall.' Sammy hard the voice and nodding he released his hand and swung it up. He had his eyes closed and only when he felt Dean's comforting hands enclose over his wrist did he open them.

'Other hand now Sam.' Dean said as he fell forward slightly. Sam whimpered but didn't hesitate to letting go and clamping his remaining hand around his brother's wrist. His life completely in Dean's hands.

'It's coming!' Kirsty screamed, grabbing Dean's blue jacket in her hands.

Dean looked quickly at it before hurrying to pull Sam up, as Sam felt himself lifted he started swinging his legs up to plant them on the floor to be able to pull himself over the rail.

'Sam stop it, you're not a freaking monkey and you're…'

'Safe.' Sam finished as he felt his foot hit the solid ground and he stood balanced on the other side of the railing. Dean smiled and nodded, yet not releasing his hold on Sam's hand. Sam awkwardly shifted and pulled his hand gently away so he could use it to climb over, even as he did he felt Dean's hand resting lightly on his arm, just in case.

Both brothers were staring at one another when the spirit threw them both back.

'Dean!' Sam yelled as he heard his brothers head crack against the wall.

'I'm fine.'

Sam pushed himself up and moved towards the girl who wascowering before him. 'Kirsty…' The girl looked over at him. 'Do you know where the graveyard is?'

'I do.' Matthew answer suprised Sam he glanced up to see Matthewhelping John to his feet.

'Dean, you and Dad need to go burn the bones.' Sam said, ducking as a mirror flew his way, shattering on the wall.

'I'm not leaving you Sammy.' Dean said.

'Dad!' Sam looked at John for compliance.

John smiled, it was forgiveness. 'Dean come on!' Dean threw his dad and exasperated glance. John frowned and shook his head, indicating this wasn't the time for an argument. 'Sam do you have a name for our friend.'

'Burgess…I think that's his…whoa!' He lifted his arms above his head as the lights blew, there were screams throughout the house as it fell into complete and total darkness.

There were two clicks and two rays of light shone out in the darkness. Dean swung his torch to face Sam; Dean smirked as Sam flinched and pushed it aside, but then both became serious the three Winchesters were standing and waiting. 'It's gone.' Sam broke the eerie silence.

'But why?' Kirsty's small voice spoke out.

'It's playing with us.' Dean said a crash from downstairs and the sound of scratching across the floor confirmed it.

'Matthew, go with my Dad and Brother, they need to burn the bones now, and you need to show them where to go!'

Matthew blinked as the beam caught his face and John swung it then to land on Jamie, who was holding a petrified Alex and a sobbing Molly. He nodded his acceptance.

* * *

As John and Matthew ran down the stairs, Dean turned to Sam and leaning slightly so they were at the same height he grabbed his hand, pressing something into it. 'If anything happens, you call Dad's cell. Anything!' Sam clutched Dean's cell tight, accepting Dean's torch with the other.

'I promise.' Dean moved closer, as if to hug Sam when John's voice called to him. The two broke apart, Dean ruffled his younger brothers hair and followed after his father and Matthew.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 15, yay back together again. So did you like R&R and tell me, I love reviews and they make me write at twice the speed. LOL

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP EM COMING! Until chapter 16 then my lovelies….


	16. Chapter 16

Runaway

Chapter 16

Summary - (Teen fic) Sam's had enough, enough of arguing enough of hunting, so he runs away, but it turns out you can run but you can't hide from what you are, Sam ends up in a home for runaways and trying to save the occupants from an angry spirit, can he do it alone?

* * *

'Turn left.' Matthew shouted as they met a cross road. Dean turned the Impala a little too wide and had to pull sharply to swing it back on track. John who was currently being made to sit in the back grumbled and pulled himself back upright. 'Down there.'Matthew pointed to a road on the left. 'The graveyard is down there.'

Dean pushed the accelerator down further. Matthew pressed back against the chair. 'Slow down.'

'Dude you've said that like five times since we left the house, it aint going to work now.' Dean smirked, pushing his foot down harder. They'd cut the ten minute drive literally in half, but that wasn't good enough for Dean, he was finally back with Sam and then within literally minutes separated again, leaving his baby brother with a deranged and pissed off spirit.

As the gates of the graveyard loomed, Matthew was frightened to say the least when Dean didn't slow. John chuckled from the back and Matthew turned to him. John shrugged and mouthed. 'Get down.'

As the Impala hit the gates they sprung open, the chain that held them locked snapping instantly, the car lurching slightly and Dean gave a laugh. Matthew however clutched the dashboard eyes wide. 'You're crazy.'

'No, I'm a Winchester!' Dean laughed. He swung the Impala to the left, hitting the brakes; the car did a 180 degree turn before stopping. Dean didn't wait as he pushed the door open. 'Stay here.' He told Matthew.

John patted the kids shoulder. 'Just point out the direction.'

'Far left, right at the back. Buried next to one of the mausoleums, uh the Master's mausoleum I think.' Matthew stammered.

Dean nodded and running to his trunk he threw it open, taking out his car jack, the faithful iron had served him well with bad spirits before, a gun, the lighter fluid and the salt. He tossed John the shovel and John twirled the match box in his hands. 'Come on then.' John said, taking off at a brisk run.

* * *

'What are you doing?'

'Looking for salt, I can't believe I forgot.' Sam said rummaging through the kitchen drawers, he'd seen it before. 'Where the hell is it Damn it. Had to take the fucking lights out didn't you!' He shouted into the dark. The flashlight in his hands flickered twice before going dead. 'Thanks, next time Dean give me one with new batteries.' He threw it on the floor.

He whirled around sharply just realizing someone had followed him downstairs. 'Go back up Kirsty.'

'Why?'

There was a thump, followed by several more thuds and Sam looked down making out what could be an apple hit his foot. Many others rolled slowly into his line of sight. Kirsty shifted in the doorway

There were several more thuds and then something hit Sam in the back of the head. He cried out painfully, his hand instinctively clapping down on the injury. He could feel the stickiness of blood as he crouched on the ground. Kirsty was grasping his arm, trying to pull him up. They both looked up as they heard a scratching sound on the ceiling. They lowered their heads to gaze at each other, even in the dark the fear in both eyes were evident.

* * *

Dean hovered above as his father dug furiously, being the faster digger John had insisted he done it, but that left time for Dean to think, thinking meant panicking and right now his fears for his brother grew. He was suddenly snapped form his funk when he heard a heavy clunk.

John stood up then raised the shovel several times he bought it down hard on the wooden coffin. It splintered and John then used his hands to pull away at the lid, revealing the decaying remains of Burgess. Dean held out his hand for John to take.

'Here.' Dean handed John the salt and lighter fluid, of which he literally flooded the coffin with.

'Can I.' Dean smiled, holding out his hand. John slapped the box into his outstretched palm, stepping back as Dean struck the match, watching the flame dance enchantingly on the stick.

* * *

Sam pulled Kirsty close as two drawers were ripped from the counters. He heard a whooshing sound and another sound so familiar, one he heard every day. _Shit _His eyes widened as something flew towards them and Kirsty exposed back. He quickly rolled them, but not fast enough, he screamed as something thudded into his own back.

Kirsty pulled away from Sam as he screamed eyes wide and staring up at the spirit that hovered over them. Kirsty backed up, pulling Sam with her.

The spirit suddenly began glowing, hot crystals of fire lit its body, like small lights, slowly consuming it, it glanced at itself in bewilderment, turning its hand in front of it. Burgess gave an unearthly shriek as the flames licked at his body turning it to ash.

When Kirsty lowered her arm from her face she realized the lights of the kitchen had turned on and Jamie was standing in the doorway. The other runaways hiding behind him. That was when she saw their horrified faces and felt the warm sticky fluid that was filling her front and lap. Looking down she started screaming.

'SAM! OH MY GOD! JAMIE DO SOMETHING! SAM!'

* * *

'He's not answering Dad.' Dean threw the phone into the back. His foot pressed down on the accelerator once again. The Impala propelling forward. 'Why isn't he answering!'

'Dean calm down, you don't want to crash do you.' John said calmly. 'Sammy's fine, he's a smart kid and a great hunter.' Dean could only nod.

After a couple of minutes Matthew suddenly pushed forward. 'Look!'

Dean saw the house, but that wasn't the only thing he saw, an ambulance was parked out front, loading someone he couldn't make out onto it. Slowing down, just because a cop car was there, Dean felt his heart freeze for the second time that night.

'It's ok…its ok…it's ok.' Dean was surprised to hear his dad mumbling in the back.

He had barely stopped the car before a tearful Kirsty ran to it. Blood covered her front and she was shaking fitfully. Desperately wanting to seek comfort in Matthew.

'What happened? Who…' Dean grabbed hold of her.

'I'm sorry…All my…fault….didn't…saved me…I tried…blood was everywhere…Sam…' Dean shook her, she gasped, the tears stopping momentarily.

'Sam? Is he ok.' He shook her again when she refused to answer. 'Is he ok!'

'DEAN!' John pulled his oldest from the girl. 'Stop it!'

Kirsty started sobbing again. 'I…Knife….hit…in back…his blood.' She paused and looked down at herself horrified.

Dean looked up as the ambulance door slammed. 'SAMMY!' He ran towards it, but it was starting to pull away. 'SAM!' He felt arms grab him and he knew them to be his fathers. 'LET GO! SAM!'

'Dean calm down.' John pushed him into the passenger seat. Before driving after the ambulance at break neck speed. Screw the police his son was hurt.

* * *

Dean flew into the hospital carlesslyshoving aside the people who were in his way, ahead of his Dad. He slammed his hands on the desk, startling the petite blonde behind the desk, her pale eyes flickered nervously. 'Sam Winchester.' He yelled.

'Um…'

'Where is he!' Again John was pulling him away.

'Dean stop, calm down.'

'Don't you tell me to fucking calm down, I want to know where my brother is…NOW!' He turned slamming his fists on the desk.

John pulled Dean away and turned to the women. 'Sam Winchester, knife wound. He may have been-'

'You! Sam's dad!' John turned from speaking, Jamie was running towards him. John nodded at the nurse while Dean muttered 'bitch.' Under his breath, the two ran to meet him.

'Sam?' Dean asked green eyes hopefully searching.

'They're with him now. They had to take him straight to surgery.' Jamie said concern evident in his eyes. 'We can't do anything but wait.'

John nodded and brushed at his moist eyes, he turned to Dean who was staring past him down at the hallway, eyes searching, moist with tears. John put a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him to a seat. Dean merely sat; shock had set in. 'Can you get him something to drink.' John said, his voice husked with emotion. Jamie nodded and walked off, leaving the elder Winchesters alone.

He saw a nurse scuttle past, probably trying to take in their dirty appearance. John looked at Dean with the mud staining his coat and jeans, his left cheek had a huge streak of mud, nothing compared to how dirty John was and they both smelt like a bonfire. John gave a weak smile. 'He'll be fine Dean.'

* * *

'Winchester.' Dean snapped his head up but the glazed look didn't pass, it was like he was in a trance. Three hours they had been waiting, John rose slowly, Jamie did the same as a grey haired man in a white coat, a doctor walked toawards them, clipboard in hand, galsses perched annoyingly at the end of his nose.

'We removed the knife and repaired some damage the knife had done to his spleen, luckily that was the onlything the knifehit, he did however lose a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion and we almost lost him twice on the table.'

'Almost…so he's…' Dean spoke for the first time.

'He's currently in recovery, once he's stable will move him up to a room. Samuel also has a severe concussion so we will be monitoring him very closely-'

'Can I see him?' Dean asked.

'Once he's settled in a room, yes.' The doctor smiled. 'I'll come get you when he's ready.'

* * *

Half hour later the doctor let them in, Dean was the first to enter, covering the room in three strides he was by his brother's side talking softly to him ignoring the beeping of machines and the wires coming out from his pale younger brother, he brushed the brown bangs from Sam's face smiling lovingly at him. Sam had still to wake. John moved up beside Dean and the two shared a small smile.

Dean clasped Sam's hand in his own and leaning low, so John couldn't hear his confession, he whispered into his ear. 'I love you Sammy, wake up for me soon ok.' He stood up and let John take Sam's hand.

Two hours later Dean sat alone in the room while his Dad gave Jamie a lift back to the house.

Dean was sitting in apainful plasticchair by the bed. He shifted uncomfartably,feet tapping the floor when he heard a groan from the bed. In an instant he was on his feet and by Sam. But before he could reach the hand, the hand reached for him. 'Dean.' Sam said weakly, his voice scratchy.

'Welcome to the world sleeping beauty.'

Sam gave a weak chuckle. Dean sat down on the bed, wondering whether he should call a nurse. He went to get up when Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Dean leaned down. 'Sam you ok.' Sam wordlessly wrapped both arms around Dean's neck pulling him closer, raisng up slightly. Dean blinked at tears and responded the hug, one hand on Sam's upper back the other cupped protectively around his head, fingers gripping the dark hair tightly. Sam's head resting against his cheek. Finally, he gave a shaky breath and squeezedhis eyes tight.

John paused at the door, watching his sons embracing; he could see all the tension leave Dean and saw the hug was much needed.

'I love you too.' John heard Sam mumble. 'I want to come home Dean.' Dean had no sarcastic comment, just gave a small chuckle, it was thankful, but neither broke the contact.

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder and saw John and he smiled brightly. John smiled back and that was all John needed.

Sam had finally realized something, Sam Dean and John, Winchesters, a family and as much as he hated his life, he didn't hate them, he needed them and as long as they needed him, he'd always be there.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13-** so did you like my ending, I thought it would be nice to end it like that. What did you think? R&R for that very last time.

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR BEING SUCH FATIFUL READERS- MY NEXT STORY CALLED **NOT EASY BEING ME** WILL BE UP TOMORROW HOPEFULLY SO KEEP AN EYE OUT! IT'S ALL DEAN AND SAM (all grown up) I PROMISE!


End file.
